


Possession

by 2lost4words



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Angst, I honestly dont know what this is, M/M, PWP, i dont even know why i wrote this, let alone why I am posting it, porn with little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:13:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1596173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2lost4words/pseuds/2lost4words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, no summary, just some Parksborn, angst and  porn with little to no plot. Takes place after TASM2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

Harry didn't do much while locked in his cage, besides look in the mirror that is. It was a way he could talk to the Goblin, the monster that was now living within him. From time to time, when his feelings for Peter were peaking, the Goblin would take over completely. However, with five months of mostly solitary confinement, he was able to learn a few tricks to suppress the beast within. Granted, that supression only lasted ten, fiften minutes top; but some days, those few moments of silence were worth it. He continued to stare in the mirror, but not so intently. He was too busy dreaming about the rhino suit, Gwen's death, Spider Man vanishing from the hearts of the people, and the master plan he and the Goblin were putting into effect with the help of Gustav Fiers. That he would soon be broken free from his cell at Ravencroft. It was only a matter of time. And then, the city would be theirs for the taking.

Harry’s daydream came to an abrupt end when something in the room seemed to change. The usually dank and hollow cell felt different, a queer sense of warmth was radiating from behind. He finally paid attention to his mirror and he could have sworn he saw a shoe hanging from the ceiling corner. A ratty black high top Converse to be exact. No he couldn't say the name. He knew the person who owned that very shoe. And if he did think it, then....it was too late, he could already feel the change coming. The darkness washing over him. It hit him like a cold shower, and he was gone; the Goblin took over. "It appears a spider has found his way through the cracks." He seethed and he turned around and looked in the corner to see Peter hiding up there. "Parker."

Peter quietly jumped down to the floor, but didn't want to look at Harry. To see the decaying shell of his friend. But he had to. He needed to see those deadly green eyes that made him miss the vibrant cerulean. To see the waxy skin and rotting teeth that felt more like a dream than the usual skin of powder like perfection he had grown accustom to. "I came to thank you for that gift you sent me." Peter did his best to put on some form of arrogance. That he was not just moping around in his pajama and eating cereal for the past five months. That he was back to being Spider Man and everything was fine. To not show how much losing both Gwen and his best friend in one fowl swoop broken him. Made him give up on life and hope.

Harry did his best to calm down. The sedate the anger pulsing in his veins. To suppress the monster that was a part of him. He had done it so many times in the mirror; he could do it now in front of Peter. He didn't want their first meeting since the clock tower to be like this. This was Peter; his best friend. Sure Peter refused to give him his blood; denied him the one thing that could have saved him. But it was still Peter. _No._ The Goblin fought back. Refused to allow Harry any form of logic and sense. _That is Spider Man. A Liar. He claims to be your friend, but refused to help you. He refused to save your life when death gave you the first of what would have been many smiles. There is no forgiveness for him._

“And what gift could I possibly have sent you?” Harry finally spoke, doing his best to regain control; to not let the Goblin influence his thoughts completely. But right now, that fight was turning into an uphill battle. “Since you got me locked up here." The Goblin was slowly taking back the power as Harry’s heart wavered.

“Harry, calm down, this isn’t you.” Peter tried a different approach, since apparently their usual friendly banter was just making things worse for his friend.

“How would you know?” He snapped, wanting to rise from his chair, but couldn’t move well due to his straitjacket. “We aren't the same stupid four year olds who pretended to get married by one of my servants. All I wanted was a tiny pint of your blood. A way to cure myself. And you lied straight to my face. Gave me false hope. You drove me to this.” A mixture of Harry and the Goblin spat at Peter, the green eyes looking deadly even though nothing could be done. His newfound super strength was not strong enough to break his specially made straitjacket.

Peter couldn’t take it anymore. The shouting. The lostness of his friend. He was going to banish the Goblin one way or another. Stepping towards Harry, Peter spread his arms, and forced the Goblin into an embrace; which wasn't terribly hard, due to him not having the use of his arms. “Gwen wasn’t the only form of hope I lost that day.” Peter almost whispered as he held Harry’s head close to his chest. “When you came back into my life, everything fell into place. You filled the void that was created when Gwen and I broke up. It was like she never existed. You Harry. You were my hope just as much, if not even more than her.”

With every passing word, all the sweet whispers, the Goblin tried to fight back harder in Harry’s heart. Tried to keep its control. But Harry refused to listen, all he could hear was Peter, and wanted to believe it. Trust in the lies that his friend may be feeding him, if only for a minute. The Goblin’s voice became quieter, to where it wasn’t even a whisper. He could feel his body slowly returning to normal, the pain of the transformation used to be excruciating, but the hope Peter was once again giving him dulled it. “Pete.” Harry’s voice croaked as it began to return to its normal tone.

“I wanted to tell you.” Peter rattled on. “Honestly. But after what happened to Captain Stacy, and how much danger Gwen had been in because of my secret. I just couldn’t put you in that situation. But not telling you was just as worse.”

“Pete.” Harry said again, his voice still a little off. He didn’t know how much longer he could suppress it. His hatred. The darkness. The demon living within. “I know. I wasn’t thinking straight. The venom...” Harry started, but the Goblin trying claw its way back up silenced him.

“I know buddy. I know.” Peter whispered reassuringly. “I will find a way to fix this. To get you back.”

“No. You can’t.” Harry’s voice was completely normal, despite the internal battle he was having. “The hatred I felt. The jealousy. Everything that drove me to take the spider venom. It was all real Pete. The Goblin is a living manifestation of that. He will never go away." Harry's grew silent, as if the battle was being lost. But a few moment later, he continued, refused to loose his control. "He will always be a part of me. Whispering to me. Driving me to hate you. He is now. This very moment he is speaking to me. Telling me not to trust you. That you will turn your back on me again.”

“I will save you Harry Osborn.” Peter reassured, finally releasing Harry of the embrace and getting on his knees to look his friend in the eye. To see that the Goblin still had not regained control. That the most alluring blue eyes he had ever known were looking back at him. He caressed Harry’s cheek not wanting to lose this vision of his friend. “You are strong. You can keep him under control until I find a solution.” Leaning forward Peter placed a kiss on Harry’s lips. They were cold, but still soft to the touch. Harry parted his lips, inviting Peter to deepen the kiss. The warmth that Peter was emitting continued to keep the Goblin at bay; for Harry was so loss in bliss; if the creature was still fighting back he never knew it.

“Pete...” Harry trailed off as they parted. Some color was forming on his cheeks as his eyes quickly averted from Peter.

“I was gonna tell you.” Peter started, gently moving Harry’s face so their eyes could meet once again. “Five months ago...” Peter trailed off unsure what the news would do. How it would affect Harry and the creature inside of him. But still he had to tell him. Because even if there was the slightest chance he could get his friend back, it was worth it. “Five months ago I was going to tell you that I chose you. Gwen and I. We were trying to be just friend. I will always love her. She will always be important to me. But she wasn’t you. I know it hadn’t been long. We had only just found one another again. But that moment I saw you on tv, and then again in your house. I love you Harry Osborn. And I won’t lose you. Not to that monster inside of you.”

“After today you have to let me go.” Harry whispered so quietly that if Peter didn’t have heightened senses, he might have never heard it. “We can have today, tonight, whatever time of the day it is. But the moment you leave, I need you to forget me. Forget that I love you too. That I lied when I said I forgot about you while at boarding school. That I actually crave complicated-”

Peter wrapped his hand around the back of Harry’s head and pulled him into another kiss. Their tongues were clashin and intertwining, to the point where the two young men were becoming one. When they parted for a moment's breath, they rested their foreheads on one another. Harry deeply inhaled taking in the scent of Peter, the scent of the back alleys of New York City. This had to be a dream, because for the first time in five months, he felt free of the Goblin. His mind once again his own. Maybe Peter could do it. Find a way to banish the Goblin. _No._ He told himself. This is just a dream. And if not, he needs to treat it as such, for the evil within him could never be banished so quickly.

Peter’s hands instinctively went for the buckles holding Harry’s arms down, and attempted to rip them off with all this strength. If this was to be the last time he sees Harry; the last time his friend has complete control, he was going to make it count. Make it a memory that Harry could hold on to in an attempt to hold off the Goblin. “Courtesy of Oscorp.” Harry said with a dry laugh knowing what Peter was attempting to do. “Even if you could break them, I wouldn’t.” Harry said seeing the confused look on Peter’s face when the fabric didn’t make the slightest tear.

“Yah, well I’m not into the whole bondage thing.” Peter smiled knowing that for a few more minutes he had his best friend back. The man he loved back. He continued fiddling with the buckles and straps and finally found a way to break Harry free.

“You run around the city in spandex, but me in a straitjacket is too much for you.” Harry laughed, but the Goblin took that moment of blissful complacency to try to take over. Peter saw that the azure eyes were beginning to shift again, and placed his hands back on Harry’s cheeks.

“No. Harry. No. I’m right here.” Peter pulled him into another kiss as the metal belts hit the concrete floor. “Don’t let him win.”

 _Let me have this._ Harry whispered to the Goblin. _After this I will say good-bye to Peter forever. You are me. I know that. Just a part of myself I have kept hidden. Peter and I. It will never Happen. Just let me have this and I’ll stop resisting._

If he was looking in the mirror Harry knew the Goblin would be smiling. Showing off his crooked grin, but it didn’t matter to Harry anymore. He could find a way to handle the demon within him. The monster he brought to life due to his selfish, blind, greed. The shift stopped, and Harry knew that it took his bargain, that he was allowed to give his best friend a proper farewell before submitting to the insanity.

Peter helped Harry to his feet and began to unbutton the rest of the tangerine straitjacket. Harry’s ribs looked more prominent and his skin that was hidden under the straitjacket looked translucent. Peter didn’t know if it was because he was trapped in this cage or an effect of transforming to and from the Goblin, but Harry was in desperate need for some color, and Peter knew exactly how to do that. The straitjacket hung at Harry’s waist and Peter began placing terse, gentle kisses down Harry’s chest, a few rosy spots forming despite little pressure being applied. As he curved to the left around Harry’s shallow bellybutton, he once again reached the straitjacket and pulled it the rest of the down.

Stepping to the left, Harry was free from the confinement of the clothes that he could only take off when using the bathroom, and even then he was carefully under watch, weapons to his head if he or the Goblin attempted anything. But with Peter here, kneeling before him, freeing him from his constrictions, a great weight was lifted off him. But the weight will only grow once Peter leaves.

Peter moved back to Harry, whose faded white boxers could not suppress his arousal. His ever growing lust for the man at his feet was apparent, and Peter was going to take full advantage of it. Taking off the final piece of clothing, Peter knew he couldn’t hold back anymore. The long hard erection, with its soft pink tip was far too inviting. He grazed the tip with his tongue and a soft gasp broke free from Harry. With that signal, Peter encircled the tip three times before encasing the one warm part of Harry’s body in his mouth. Instinctively, Harry wrapped his hand around the back of Peter’s head and gripped it tightly. As Peter moved his head in reverse, Harry forced him back down. After two more forced encounters, the two finally formed a unified tempo, even Harry’s moans matched their newly created rhythm.

Harry could feel the pressure building up. It has been so long since he was last touched, and he knew his stamina would not be up to par. “It doesn’t seem fair.” Harry forced the words out between moans. He didn’t want to come so quickly and let this ecstasy come to an end. “That I’m the only one-“He was caught mid-way between a moan as Peter went down as deep as he could. “-receiving any pleasure.” He finished knowing after a few more long deep sucks like that one, he could certainly come. As Peter retracted, he used his teeth to gently scrape Harry’s length and nipped the tip before standing up.

“You don’t think it’s fair.” Peter said with a smirk pulling off his gray t-shirt. “I don’t remember saying anything about this being fair to begin with.” Harry nearly tackled Peter, using the strength that he barely had a chance to grow accustom to, to force Peter against the wall. Peter's head hit the wall in the process, but he didn’t even notice, for Harry’s lips collide onto his, was a welcoming distraction to the pain. Harry quickly moved from Peter’s lips to his cheek, down his neck, and finally rested on his collarbone where he found a tender spot that made Peter sing like a nightingale.

While his hands had been confined for almost half a year, they had no problem finding the button and zipper on Peter’s dark wash jeans. Not even bothering to pull his pants and boxers down, Harry’s hand plunged into the fabric and pulled out the warm rod that his hand had encased. He returned to Peter’s lips, swallowing the moans that were a result of his hand swiftly moving up and down the taller man.

Lust continued to grow in Harry, a different form of beast that he was not accustomed to, but readily accepte. Desired more than these innocent touches coming in waves. He wanted to plunge himself deep into Peter. Transform those muffled moans into screams of undeniable pleasure. But without the proper lubrication the pleasure both wanted to receive could turn south fast. But at this point, the lustful creature didn't care. Parting from the kiss and dropping his hand from Peter's warmth, he finally pulled the jeans and boxers down to meet the Converses and forced Peter to turn around, face up against the wall. After licking his finger for a good thirty seconds, he penetrated Peter, slowly and carefully not wanting to cause any unwanted pain.

Peter moaned in a swirl of pleasure and discomfort. He was tight, never having been touched by another male. But quickly loosened up for Harry's meticulous touches made him crave more than just an index finger. "Right... back... pocket." Peter moaned while Harry's finger once again pulled itself out. Going down to the jeans, Harry pulled out a strip of three condoms that were carefully folded together.

  
With a mischievous smirk, Harry tore one off and opened it. "I have to admit Peter-" Harry started as he encased himself with the condom. "Never thought you to be the type to just have these on hand."

"Well, yah know. I like to be-" Harry didn't let him finish for as soon as he had the wrapper on, he dug himself deep into Peter. And the only sounds being made were the unsynchronized moans of both men. Carefully holding Peter by the hips, he went deeper and harder with every plunge. His breath becoming harsh as he once again felt the pressure building up. With one final thrust, Harry came, his body feeling light as he freed himself.

However the moment after he removed his soiled wrapper, that hazed joy turned into a surprised loud moan. For he found himself turned around and forcibly bent over by Peter, who dug himself deep inside. Harry had nothing to hold on to, no form of support. All he had was Peter gingerly holding on to him. He barely recognized his own voice, never knowing he could project such audible moans of sheer delight. Peter’s warmth fit into him perfectly, and despite the rough entrance, Peter worked slowly and delicately the rest of the time. It was unlike his experiences at boarding school. Such warmth and tenderness as Peter rhythmically pounded into him was new. All his past experiences were usually just drunken, meaningless, one night flings. It was a game for his schoolmates that came with an imaginary of badge of superiority bragging right. A great honor for the select who were allowed to lay with the famous Harry Osborn. Where for Harry it was just a way to forget about Peter, his first and only love. Who cares if they were just kids at that time they parted ways. Deep inside and well into his teenage years and adulthood, he always knew Peter would be the only one for him.

As Peter gave one final thrust his leaned close to Harry’s ear. “I love you.” He whispered, and Harry felt chills go down his spine because of it. When Peter pulled out, Harry lifted himself back up straight and turned to face the taller man. He took in the cocoa orbs one last time, for he knew he would never have a chance to see them in such a way ever again. He reached out his hand and gingerly touched Peter’s cheek. The Goblin was once again talking to him, warning him that he would resurface, attempt to fight back and regain control if Spider Man didn’t leave in the next five minutes. That he would kill Peter Parker without hesitation. “I love you too Pete.” Harry whispered as the Goblin continued his taunts. “Which is why I need you to put me back into my straitjacket. I need you to leave me and never return again.”

Peter vigorously shook his head no as he grabbed Harry and forced him into a hug, placing a final kiss on the top of his head. “I can’t do that Har.”

“It’s the only thing keeping the Goblin from breaking out of here.” Harry said as he dug his head deep into Peter’s chest. Also because if Peter doesn’t the Goblin would kill him, but he couldn’t say that to him. He force himself out of Peter’s grasp and grabbed his clothing off the ground and began putting his boxers and straitjacket on. “Peter. It’s the only option.” Harry said gravely. Peter quickly pulling up his own boxers and pants and threw his shirt back on before buttoning Harry back up and connecting the straps together.

As soon as he was dressed, Harry returned to his chair in front of the broken mirror. He couldn't say good-bye. Pay Peter any more recognition. Closing his eyes shut he internally let the Goblin know he was done, that it was over with. And the moment he opened his eyes, he could feel the warm presence of Peter vanish; along with any hope that had been restored in his heart.


End file.
